Anniversaire à trois
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Sanji propose un jeu...particulier à Zoro pour son anniversaire. Celui-ci va-t-il accepter? THREESOME.


**Salut. :3**

 **Et avant tout…JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NATHDAWN !**

 **Oui, oui, j'ai changé de pseudo, oui. XD**

 **Soullakh est devenue LaSoul Sauvage. ^^**

 **Bon, me voilà de retour avec un OS, cette fois, en cette occasion un peu spéciale, comme chaque année…He, troisième année de tradition, que je t'écris un truc cochon pour ton anniversaire...**

 **Donc, ma belle, ma douce, ma charmante Nath, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, en espérant que mon cadeau te plaira ! ^^**

 **Bon alors, je préviens, en espérant que vous lisez les commentaires de début, c'est un PWP. Un bon gros PWP, avec beaucoup beaucoup de PORN. XD Donc, les persos, seront peut-être OOC, y'a pas de scenar, c'est vraiment du cul. XD Même le titre de cet OS fait titre de film porno. XD**

 **Et un threesome ! Entre Law, Zoro et Sanji.**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Oda, pas à moi (et heureusement les pauvres parce-que putain, ça finirait en partouze générale !)**

 **Bon ce truc a été écrit en deux jours dans l'urgence, donc j'ai demandé à personne de me bêta, j'ai fait ça toute seule, pardonnez les fautes.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **(Et bon anniversaire ma belle, encore une fois !)**

Sanji avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Son bassin était en feu. Il sentait le sexe de Zoro aller et venir en lui à une vitesse beaucoup trop lente à son goût. Sa peau contre celle de Zoro le rendait fou, chaque contact l'électrisait. Quand Zoro se retira, il crut qu'il allait exploser.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard furieux que le sabreur l'avait retourné. Il saisit ses hanches à deux mains et le pénétra d'un seul coup, puissamment.

Sanji accusa le choc, mais il aimait parfois quand Zoro se montrait brutal et ce soir, il en avait envie, il en avait besoin.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de gémir plus fort quand le bretteur se mit à le besogner à une cadence presque insoutenable. Sa prostate était martelée à chaque coup de bassin, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. Sa main quitta le plan de travail pour s'approcher de son entrejambe lorsque le marimo la saisit.

« Non, non, pas de ça. »

Le ton narquois de Zoro agaça Sanji, qui ne put malgré tout qu'émettre une protestation frustrée. A ce stade, il n'avait plus la force de conserver sa dignité. Il voulait juste atteindre la délivrance.

Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Son corps entier se consumait sous les ondes de plaisir que lui procurait le sexe du bretteur profondément enfoncé en lui.

Dans un sourire sadique, Zoro vint lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et murmura à son oreille :

« Putain, ce que t'es bon, je pourrai passer ma vie à te baiser. »

S'en fut trop pour Sanji qui jouit dans un grognement rauque. Il sentit Zoro donner quelques derniers coups avant de mordre profondément dans son épaule et de jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent avachis sur le plan de travail un instant. Le blond soupira et se retourna pour arracher un baiser au bretteur qui s'empressa de l'approfondir.

Près d'un mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, bien au contraire. Mais le sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et avaient un moment de libre, les autres membres de l'équipage ou des adversaires surgis de nulle part semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à les déranger.

Ainsi, à la première occasion d'être tranquilles, ils s'étaient sautés dessus comme des bêtes dans la cuisine. Sanji avait fermé la porte à clef et il s'était juré que même si l'apocalypse survenait, il ne sortirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un orgasme avec Zoro.

Oui, il était même près à ignorer Nami et Robin. A mettre ses principes de gentleman de côté. Un effort considérable, mais il n'était qu'homme fait de chair après tout et il n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Il avait besoin de faire l'amour avec Zoro, c'était vital.

Le sexe avec Zoro était toujours…incroyable. Ça lui en coutait de l'admettre, même intérieurement, mais le marimo était étonnamment doué. Il ne se lassait jamais avec lui. Plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il en était arrivé à un stade absolument pathétique où il était complètement accro.

Heureusement, il savait la réciproque vraie, en témoigne les crises de jalousie déguisées du bretteur à cause de sa galanterie quelque peu…extrême. Mais jamais il ne se lasserait de Zoro, ils formaient un couple étrange mais solide. Et de toutes façons, le sexe était si puissant, si fort, que le cuisinier ne risquait pas de le quitter de sitôt.

Avachi l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, reprenant leurs souffles, Sanji en était à ce stade de réflexion, lorsque Zoro interrompit le silence :

« Cuistot, tu veux quoi pour ton annif? »

Sanji se redressa, interloqué. Le marimo ne parlait jamais après l'orgasme, il conservait le silence et finissait toujours par s'endormir.

« Quoi ? »

Un grognement embarrassé lui répondit.

« Ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Ouais, c'est dans trois jours, et je me demandais… »

« Quatre, mais t'es pas loin, marimo, tu progresse en relations sentimentales dis donc. »

Un grognement agacé répondit à son rire moqueur.

« Ta gueule ! Bref, ton annif, c'est dans quatre jours, et j'suis pas doué avec ce genre de truc, tu sais, du coup, j'me suis dit que j'allais te demander comme ça, j'suis sûr de te faire plaisir. »

Sanji le considéra un instant, touché, avant d'aller l'embrasser. Il était toujours si surpris par les attentions que pouvait lui porter Zoro. L'homme était plutôt grognon, bourru et handicapé des relations sociales. Ça prouvait qu'il faisait de vrais efforts.

Le cuisinier retourna se poser contre le second de l'équipage, pensif. Ce qu'il voulait, hein…Il avait à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait. Et sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas accoster sur une île de sitôt, le bretteur ne pouvait de toutes façons, rien lui offrir de matériel. Pas comme s'il voulait quoi que ce soit de ce genre d'ailleurs…

Il eut un rictus. Son esprit pervers échafaudait déjà milles et un potentiel « cadeau » que Zoro pourrait lui faire.

« Bon, t'as eu une surchauffe ou quoi ? J'trouve que t'en met du temps ! »

«Deux minutes, bretteur du dimanche, deux minutes. », répliqua Sanji, agacé.

Zoro allait déjà ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand Sanji ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa.

Et si…Il se tourna vers le bretteur. Non, jamais il n'allait accepter un truc pareil. Il allait lui piquer une crise. Mais…C'était si tentant…Le second le regardait d'un air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as imaginé encore ? »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre, à la fois gêné et excité. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Zoro :

« He bien…Je me disais, que pour mon anniversaire, on pourrait s'amuser à jouer à un jeu…euh…sexuel différent. »

Le regard soudain beaucoup plus intéressé du marimo l'encouragea. Il était en bonne voie.

« Ah oui ? Quel genre ? »

Sanji se redressa et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

« Dis, marimo, ça te dirait, un threesome ? »

« QUOI ? »

La réaction épidermique du sabreur ne lui indiqua rien de bon. Aïe. Il s'en doutait après tout. C'était impossible qu'il accepte un truc pareil. Possessif comme il était. Même si Sanji ne voulait certainement pas que le bretteur aille voir ailleurs, il n'était pas contre une petite partie à trois…

« Et avec qui ? Luffy peut-être ? Chopper ? »

« Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes images dégueulasses là ? T'es complètement con ou quoi ? »

Et voilà, maintenant ils s'étaient redressés chacun d'un côté du canapé et se faisaient face, en furie.

« Ah ouais ? Et avec qui, cuistot de mes deux ? »

Sanji croisa les bras et le regarda, amusé, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

« A ton avis ? »

Zoro se redressa.

« L'autre psychopathe ? Law ? »

Le blond eut un demi-sourire.

« T'es pas sérieux ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Son amant passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux verts.

« Mais putain, parce-que c'est trop bizarre ! Et il est pas net ce mec et puis… »

Le bretteur s'arrêta d'un coup de gesticuler et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il demanda, étrangement calme :

« Il te plaît ce mec ? Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Tu couches avec nous en même temps, parce-que c'est pas drôle sinon ? »

Le blond sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« C'est qu'il commence à me faire chier la tête d'algue, déjà c'était une idée comme ça, ensuite, admets qu'il est pas dégueulasse à regarder, je t'ai vu le mater, et à la fin, l'idée c'est pas de te tromper, c'est justement qu'on couche ENSEMBLE avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'emmerde à la fin ! »

Zoro se rapprocha d'un coup, fulminant. Il plaqua le cuistot contre le mur le plus proche et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Ha ouais ? Ben alors écoute-moi bien, le cuistot de merde. D'une je partage pas, ok ? T'es à moi. Hors de question que je te vois toucher ou te faire baiser par un autre, parce-qu'avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, c'est clair que l'autre timbré, il me la mettra pas dans le fondement et je lui retournerai certainement pas la politesse. De deux, j'en ai rien à branler que t'ai envie d'essayer des nouveaux trucs, je suis prêt à essayer beaucoup de choses pour te faire plaisir, mais ça, ça, tu oublies, c'est bien clair ? Et puisque t'as envie d'aller voir ailleurs, ma queue, tu peux l'oublier pour un moment ! »

Zoro se redressa et parti vers la porte. Il se retourna et ajouta :

« Et je le mate pas ! »

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte de la cuisine, débraillé, torse-nu, il se retrouva face à l'équipage qui le regardait, interloqué. Ussop se décida à prendre la parole :

« Euh…on s'inquiétait, ça faisait plusieurs heures que vous étiez là, bon on se doutait de ce que vous faisiez, et je veux rien savoir de plus, mais, on a entendu des éclats de voix alors… »

« Ça va nickel, au top, super ! »

Zoro fonça droit vers la vigie en jetant un regard haineux vers l'endroit où se trouvait Law, un peu plus en recul des autres et n'ayant l'air absolument pas concerné par ce qui se passait.

Francky siffla.

« Merde alors, je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire « super ». »

Sanji s'adossa contre le mur de la cuisine et souffla. Putain. S'il s'était attendu à une telle réaction.

Quelque part, il était heureux d'une telle réaction. Ça prouvait que le bretteur tenait à lui. D'autre part, il voyait bien qu'il avait complètement merdé. Son simple désir de pimenter un peu plus leurs jeux sexuels s'était avéré être non seulement un lamentable échec, mais aussi un fiasco total.

A vrai dire, il s'en foutait bien de Law, il se trouvait juste que c'était la seule personne avec qui il était possible d'essayer ce genre d'expériences sur ce bateau. Mais maintenant, non seulement, il allait devoir faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de recoller les morceaux mais en plus, Zoro allait être insupportable et se mettre à réellement haïr le chirurgien.

Sanji soupira à nouveau, sortir une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Lorsqu'il tira dessus, il ne ressentit pas le plaisir habituel de la clope après l'effort. Il se frotta la nuque d'épuisement.

Tout cela allait devoir attendre un peu, il avait un dîner à préparer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jours que Zoro était enfermé dans la vigie. Il tournait et virait, comme un lion en cage, personne n'osait le déranger. Même Sanji, qui avait tenté de lui apporter ces repas pour tenter un début de réconciliation sans succès, s'était heurté à une porte close.

En vérité, Zoro réfléchissait. Après quelques heures où il avait remué sa fureur, fait quelques milliers de pompes et de tractions, il avait commencé à considérer la chose différemment.

En fait, il ne pouvait pas nier que Trafalgar était attirant. Oui, il l'avait maté, il le reconnaissait. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sanji. Il ne ressentait pas la moitié du quart de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sanji. Sans compter l'effet ravageur que faisait le blond sur sa libido.

Et de pompes en tractions, le bretteur avait connecté deux neurones et s'était mis à cogiter. S'il ne ressentait rien pour Law, et Sanji non plus, alors ce que disait le blond était vrai. Ça n'était réellement qu'un simple moyen de s'amuser un peu plus.

Et il comme le cuisinier avait exigé ça pour son anniversaire…Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui refuser ça.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur sabreur du monde, fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîte jusque-là. Il mit de côté son honneur et sa jalousie et fit…une concession.

Lorsqu'il descendit de l'échelle, deux jours plus tard, Sanji s'avança, hésitant, vers lui, près pour une fois à enterrer la hache de guerre. C'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de coup, le marimo.

Alors quand Zoro coupa toute tentative d'un baiser, le cuisinier resta figé sur place, en état de choc. Devant tout le monde en plus ! Comme si tout était normal.

« C'est oublié. Je vais prendre une douche. A ce soir… »

Il avait murmuré ça, avec un sourire sadique laissant Sanji complètement désorienté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zoro passa à côté des douches sans s'arrêter. Le renne se trouvait sur le pont en train de jouer avec Luffy quand il était descendu. Bien. Il alla droit dans le cabinet de Chopper, inspira un grand cou et entra sans prévenir.

« Law. J'ai un truc à te demander. »

L'emploi de son prénom et le sérieux du bretteur lui fit redresser la tête, surpris. Il posa le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« Et que puis-je pour toi ? »

Zoro parut brutalement et étonnamment…gêné.

« Hum…Eh bien… »

OoOoOoOo

Lorsque Zoro sortit de l'infirmerie, quelques instants plus tard, il laissa un Trafalgar Law particulièrement perturbé.

« Si ça te dit, rejoins-nous, ce soir, dans la chambre de Sanji. »

Ha oui, oui, ça lui disait plutôt, il était sacrément en manque, les deux étaient canons, mais tout de même….

« Que ça soit, clair, toi et moi on fait rien, ok ? »

Donc il voulait un threesome, avec la jambe noire au milieu quoi.

Une série d'images toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres lui virent en tête. Il eut un sourire sadique. Bah pourquoi pas. Puis en tant que médecin, il était très curieux de nature.

Sa décision prise, Law retourna à son livre, pas vraiment concentré, pensant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir.

Bah, c'était comme une expérience agréable de plus…

OoOoOoOo

La soirée était bien avancée, Sanji avait fini la vaisselle, il allait enfin pouvoir se coucher. Et retrouver Zoro. Il se faisait encore du souci. Il lui avait dit que c'était oublié, mais il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Il était venu au repas avait agi normalement mais était sorti tout de suite après.

Mais il lui avait dit « A ce soir ». Sanji ne savait plus quoi penser.

C'est ainsi avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra dans la chambre. Zoro était tranquillement adossé au montant du lit. Il se redressa quand il vit le cuisinier et lui adressa un sourire que Sanji qualifia de…charmeur ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin, bordel, il avait été drogué ou quoi ?

Il s'approcha du blond lentement, passa derrière son dos et l'enlaça avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Je t'attendais. »

Le corps contre le sien et le souffle rauque et sensuel à son oreille suffirent à déconnecter Sanji de la réalité.

« Ha ? »

Zoro le retourna et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut lent, sensuel et le blond se laissa emporter dans la danse langoureuse de leurs langues…jusqu'au lit.

Lorsqu'il retomba sur le matelas, il se demanda comment il était arrivé là.

Le bretteur monta sur lui comme le prédateur qu'il était. Sanji déglutit en voyant l'éclat enflammé dans les yeux gris de son amant. Bon. Il allait passer une bonne nuit apparemment.

Il s'avança pour embrasser à nouveau le bretteur qui accepta volontiers le baiser. Il en profita pour déboutonner la chemise du cuisinier et la lui enlever.

Les mains de Sanji s'activaient sur son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il adorait ses mains, elles étaient toujours douces lorsqu'elles parcouraient son corps. Sous l'instance de celles-ci qui s'obstinaient à remonter son tee-shirt, il rompit le baiser et l'enleva, avant de plonger dans le cou de Sanji qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Le blond donna un coup de bassin contre le sien, cherchant un peu plus de friction entre leurs deux corps. Zoro eut un petit sourire et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon les plaquant contre le lit. Sanji émit une protestation indignée, mais cessa toute rébellion lorsque le bretteur enleva sa ceinture et son pantalon, caressant son entrejambe au passage.

Sanji n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il se laissait faire, complètement désorienté.

Est-ce que c'était la dispute et cette réconciliation inespérée ? Ou le fait que Zoro mettait beaucoup trop de temps à le déshabiller avec cette sensualité et cette lenteur affreuse ?

En tout cas le cuisinier était déjà parti très loin et…comment est-ce qu'il avait fini nu ? Et…oh mon dieu ! La main de Zoro s'activait avec une lenteur affreuse sur son entrejambe, le faisant gémir de surprise.

Zoro se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir…De t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir tu vas aimer. » Zoro cessa tout, se pencha et attrapa son bandana.

Il l'attacha autour des yeux de Sanji.

« Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le bretteur lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Soudain, le cuisinier entendit des coups discrets contre la porte de la chambre. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Ha, il arrive au bon moment lui. »

Il sentit le poids de Zoro quitter le lit, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer…a clef.

Sanji déglutit. Il avait peur de comprendre et était à la fois excité comme jamais. Et particulièrement gêné s'il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Merde, il était quand même à poil, la queue en l'air !

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre, tissu qui tomba au sol.

Puis il sentit le lit s'affaisser, et des mains contre son corps. Quatre mains. Oh putain ! Sanji retint son souffle alors que la voix grave de Law se faisait entendre à son oreille :

« Sanji… Zoro m'a proposé de m'occuper de toi avec lui. Et comme c'est ton anniversaire demain, j'ai pas pu refuser tu comprends… »

Il sentit les lèvres de Zoro contre les siennes tandis que Law embrassait son cou. Les mains du chirurgien effleuraient son corps et dieu ce que c'était bon. Comme un interdit qu'il transgresse délicieusement, parce-qu'il a l'accord de son amant. Amant qu'il vient embrasser avec passion, comme pour tenter de lui transmettre tout ses sentiments.

Sanji se doutait que Zoro avait dû prendre sur lui pour lui accorder une telle chose et il n'en revenait pas. Aussi comptait-il bien en profiter sans restrictions.

Il sentit les mains de Law descendre le long de son dos et il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du chirurgien effleurer son intimité.

Law fit pression d'une main contre ses hanches et Sanji se cambra bien volontiers. Sa tête s'appuya contre le torse de Zoro et il gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Law entrer en lui.

Alors que Law le préparait et lui faisait perdre la tête, il sentit Zoro se détacher de lui et faire du mouvement. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Zoro attraper son visage et pencher doucement sa tête en avant.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

La voix rauque de Zoro, autoritaire, fit frissonner Sanji, qui s'exécuta immédiatement. Il sentit la verge de Zoro à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il se mit complaisamment à la sucer, passant sa langue tout le long, redécouvrant l'anatomie de Zoro à l'aveugle.

Il dût tout arrêter lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Law se retirer et quelque-chose de bien plus imposant forcer son intimité.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le chirurgien était complètement entré en lui, Sanji laissa échapper un second gémissement. Il avait mal, mais il avait tellement chaud. Son bassin était en feu et rien que de savoir que Zoro le regardait se faire prendre par un autre homme parvenait à diminuer sa douleur.

Zoro lui ôta son bandeau de fortune et lui jeta un regard brillant d'excitation. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça lui plairait autant, à la rigueur, qu'il serrerait les dents, mais pas qu'il observerait avec autant de fascination son amant se faire prendre.

« T'arrête pas. »

Sanji à quatre pattes, reprit son mouvement de va et vient sur le membre tendu de Zoro, avant de pousser un long gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il sentit Law attraper fermement ses hanches et entamer un va-et-vient puissant. Il jeta un regard brûlant au bretteur qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir en réponse.

Le cuisinier tenta de se concentrer alors qu'il sentait le souffle saccadé du chirurgien en mesure avec les coups de butoir qui parcourait son corps de frisson et le faisait se projeter en avant. L'attitude de Zoro ne l'aidait pas non plus. Le corps complètement relâché et une de ses mains qui lui caressait nonchalamment les cheveux, il le regardait avec un tel air de lubricité qu'il aurait pu se soumettre à n'importe lequel de ses désirs.

Et mon dieu, ce membre en lui qui allait et venait à une cadence folle…Il avait le bassin en feu, il croyait qu'il allait mourir de plaisir.

Soudain Law frappa en plein dans sa prostate et Sanji arrêta tout activité sur le sexe de Zoro. Il s'avachi sur le corps du bretteur en proie à un plaisir beaucoup trop important.

Le chirurgien eut un sourire que seul le bretteur aperçu et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

« Ici Sanji ? »

Le coup qu'il donna fit gémir fortement le cuisinier.

« Oui ! »

Perdu dans les affres du plaisir, il ne s'entendit même pas répondre.

« Redresse-le, Law. »

Ce dernier comprit et redressa le blond sur les genoux, permettant à Zoro d'avoir accès à son membre délaissé.

Lorsque Sanji sentit les lèvres de son amant autour de ses lèvres, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de s'accrocher à Law en passant la main autour de son cou. Ce dernier se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond lui permit l'accès à sa bouche.

Tout était flou autour de lui, il ne voyait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il n'avait jamais connu un plaisir pareil. Et lorsque Law donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, venant buter contre sa prostate, un éclair blanc traversa ses yeux et il jouit dans un cri contre les lèvres du chirurgien.

Il sentit Zoro avaler sa semence et le vit se redresser. Lorsque Law le relâcha, Sanji retomba sur le lit, épuisé. C'était l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il avait jamais connu.

Reprenant péniblement son souffle, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Law s'approcher du bretteur et lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres sans hésitation.

Le bretteur eut un sourire. C'est qu'il n'avait pas joui et que le brun l'avait sacrément excité quand il avait planté son regard dans le sien au moment de pénétrer son amant. Il s'approcha lentement de Law et murmura à son oreille :

« Peut-être que je vais revenir sur notre accord en fait. »

Et il embrassa avec fougue Trafalgar avant de le faire basculer sur le lit. Sanji sourit. Si Law s'était imaginer pouvoir dominer son amant, il pouvait toujours courir. Il était le seul à avoir ce privilège et il avait mis du temps à l'obtenir alors il y tenait d'autant plus.

Il regarda avec un plaisir vaporeux son amant s'activer sur le corps de Law. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de se voir en reflet.

Zoro parcourra de la langue les tatouages du chirurgien qui se laissa aller en soupirant.

Le bretteur descendit le long de son corps, jusqu'à son entrejambe toujours érigé. Il passa la langue dessus en même temps qu'il entra un doigt dans son intimité. Law ne put retenir un gémissement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de le préparer, Zoro lui attrapa les cuisses, les écarta, regarda son amant d'un soir avant de le prendre lentement. Trafalgar n'en menait pas large, il n'avait jamais connu pareils amants.

Le bretteur regarda le blond en souriant. Le membre de ce dernier avait repris de la vigueur face à la scène extrêmement érotique qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Zoro le regarda et fit un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière. Sanji comprit immédiatement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. Profite avant que tu sois trop vieux pour supporter le choc. »

Le blond sourit.

« Connard. »

Il s'avança vers eux d'une démarche féline et passa derrière Zoro. Ce dernier avait entamé un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur du corps du chirurgien qui retenait tant bien que mal ses soupirs.

Sanji appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et commença à s'activer derrière son dos.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Zoro serrer les dents. Le blond le préparait.

« C'est bon, je suis pas une minette moi, vas-y. »

La voix amusée de son amant lui répondit :

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, tu le sais ça. »

« Ta gueule et prends-moi ! »

Sanji le pénétra d'une poussée et Zoro encaissa le choc en serrant les dents. Le chirurgien n'en menait pas large. Pour se détendre, le bretteur avait commencé à le pilonner violemment et il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas gémir.

Le cuisinier voyant cela, passa son bras autour du cou de Zoro et dit de façon tout à fait audible à son oreille :

« Fais-le gueuler. »

Law déglutit. La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

 **Pffffiouuuuuuu voilà c'est fini !**

 **J'ai sué pour faire ça. XD**

 **Oui ils débattent du pauvre Law comme si c'était un sex-toy, non j'ai pas honte, non. XD**

 **Bon, voilà, je voulais faire une petite situation rigolote histoire de faire durer le plaisir, mais ça ressemble plus à un film porno qui a voulu mettre un petit scenar histoire de dire. XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça t'as plu Nath, je t'adore ma belle, merci pour tout !**

 **Chers et chères gens de fanfiction, une petite review sympathique c'est possible s'il vous plaît ?**


End file.
